Monkey Teen: Fighting for Love
by Fiery101
Summary: Destiny was mad when she found out something between Antauri and Desire and she also wants to win Antauri's heart. Will Antauri choose who he wants to go with? Find out. AntauriXOC


Around the campus of Shuggazoom Academy, Antauri was meditating by the fountain. Just then, Destiny walks up to him and sits next to him, interrupting his meditation.

Destiny: Hey, Antauri.

Antauri jumps and opened his eyes and looks at Destiny.

Antauri: Huh? Oh, hey Destiny.

Destiny: You were meditating?

Antauri: Yeah. So, why are you here?

Destiny: Oh, nothing. Really. I just wanna check up on you.

Antauri could see Destiny blushing and knew that she was lying.

Antauri: Are you sure, Destiny?

Destiny gave out a big sigh.

Destiny: OK Antauri. I... I only came here because I... need to tell you something.

Antauri: What?

Destiny: Well... I...

Destiny didn't get to finish what she was about to say. Antauri's cell phone rings and he answers it. It was Gibson on the phone.

Gibson: Hey Antauri, we need you back at the guys dorm.

Antauri: OK, I'll be right there.

Antauri hangs up his phone.

Antauri: Destiny, can you tell me about this another time? Right now, the guys need me.

Destiny: OK.

Antauri gets up and started walking back to his dormitory and Destiny was still sitting on the ground, leaning on the edge of the fountain. While Antauri was on his way to his dorm, Desire walks up behind him.

Desire: Antauri?

Antauri stops walking, he turns his back, and sees Desire behind him.

Antauri: Desire? What are you doing here?

Desire: Well, I kinda need to tell you something... about us.

Antauri: What?

Desire became nervous and blushes a little.

Desire: Antauri, I... really like you... a lot.

Antauri was surprised of Desires feelings for him.

Antauri: You... you really like me?

Desire: Yeah. Well, I guess I should be going.

Desire was about to leave but she noticed that she a felt a hand cuffed to her wrist. She turned around and saw Antauri holding her hand.

Desire: Antauri, why are you...

Antauri: I like you too, Desire.

They both leaned forward for a kiss. When they broke apart, they looked at each other and they blushed even more.

Antauri: Well, I should be going back to my dorm.

Desire: Okay.

Antauri walks away and Desire started walking back to her dorm. At the girls dorm, Fiery, Aqua, and Destiny were in the lounge, sitting on the couch and watching TV. Desire enters and walks to the girls.

Fiery: Hey Desire. Where were you?

Desire: I was talking to Antauri at the campus.

Destiny snapped in.

Destiny: What were you two talking about?

Desire: Since when are you concern about this, Destiny?

Destiny: None of your business now tell me what were you talking about.

Desire: Well, me and Antauri have feelings for each other and... we kissed.

Destiny was shocked about what Desire said.

Destiny: You two kissed?!

Desire: Yeah, why?

Destiny becomes furious.

Destiny: You bitch! I was about to tell Antauri my feelings for him!

Desire: I'm sorry, I...

Fiery and Aqua cuts in.

Aqua: Destiny look, I'm sure Desire didn't know that you like Antauri too.

Fiery: Yeah, no need to be angry about this.

Destiny snapped back at Fiery and Aqua.

Destiny: Oh shut up you two.

Desire: But Destiny, it's tru...

Destiny: You know what? I think I'm going out and find Antauri and talk to him about this.

Aqua: Destiny, no. You can...

Destiny ignores Aqua and she exits out of the dormitory. She starts heading to the boys dorm and Desire decides to follow her. At the boys dorm in Gibson's room, Otto, Gibson, and Antauri were trying to repair Sprx's iPod.

Otto: Do you think we should put that microchip back in there?

Gibson: Not right now, first we gotta...

Destiny barges in the room. The guys turned around and looked at her.

Antauri: Destiny? What are you...

Destiny: Otto, Gibson, get out.

Gibson: You can't make us leave. This is our dorm.

Otto: Yeah, and we're trying to fix Sprx's iPod.

Destiny: Just get out, I need to talk to Antauri in private.

Otto and Gibson both left the room.

Antauri: Destiny, look. I don't know why you are...

Destiny: Antauri, there's something that I really need to tell you something.

Antauri: Then tell me.

Destiny: Well earlier, I was about to tell you that I...

Desire runs into the room and Antauri and Destiny turned and look at her.

Desire: There you are, Destiny.

Destiny: Desire, what the hell are you doing here?

Desire: Listen Destiny, You gotta believe me. I really didn't notice that you...

Destiny pushes Desire on the floor and she fell on her lower back. Antauri gasps.

Antauri: Destiny!

Desire tries to get up.

Desire: Why'd you push me for?

Destiny: Because you were just trying to say that just to...

Desire quickly gets up and tackles Destiny to the floor and they both screamed. As they were fighting, Antauri watches them and he tries to stop the fight. He grabs Desire's waist and lifts her up, away from Destiny. They both stopped fightind and Antauri had let go of Desire's waists and they both looked at him.

Antauri: Now listen, I understand that the both of you...

Destiny: You know what Antauri, just... just forget it.

Destiny opens the door and she ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

Desire: You know Antauri, I think Destiny was about to tell you that she really likes you.

Antauri: Really?

Desire: Yeah.

Antauri: Well, you know what? How about I'll decide who I want to date whenever I'm ready. Is that okay?

Desire: I guess. Maybe I should go find Destiny.

Desire walks out and Otto and Gibson enters.

Otto: Is it okay if we come in now?

Antauri: Yeah, this whole thing is taken care of.

Around the campus, Desire was walking around looking for Destiny. When she walk passed by the bushes, she heard a somebody weeping behind it. She looked through the bushes and saw Destiny sitting there crying.

Desire: Destiny?

Destiny looks up to her.

Desire: You wanna be alone?

Destiny shook her head no and Desire sat beside her.

Desire: Destiny look, I'm really sorry for that...

Destiny started speaking in a sad voice.

Destiny: No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm really sorry for yelling at you and believing you saying that... you know.

Desire: I told Antauri that you have feelings for him.

Destiny: What else did he say?

Desire: He said he's not ready to date anyone yet. Now you believe me?

Destiny: Yes.

They both smiled and hugged each other.

Desire: C'mon, let's go back to our dorm.

Destiny and Desire got up and they started walking back to their dormitory.


End file.
